Conventional vehicles include a number of different transparent or semi-transparent surfaces that are called glazings or glazing assemblies. These include for example, the backlight, windshields and sidelights. Traditionally, vehicle glazing assemblies included a tempered glass panel through which light or objects can be seen from one side through to the other. Glass, however, weighs substantially more than other materials that also have transparent qualities. Specifically polymers can be used for the panels for these glazing assemblies.
The use of polymers as the primary surface for a glazing assembly, however, has drawbacks. For one, many polymers are less rigid than glass. Also, the noise and vibration characteristics of polymers can be less appealing than glass. So prior to the present teachings vehicle engineers experienced a catch-22 with respect to the design and manufacture of glazing materials—having to choose between tempered glass (a heavier material) and (polymers a less rigid and potentially noisier material).
Therefore, it is desirable to have a vehicle glazing assembly with noise and vibration reduction techniques that has a light weight panel with cost-effective reinforcing techniques.